


牝犬

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 相当相当糟糕，含有调教内容
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

emiya跪在地毯上，一动便会有锁链牵扯的声音，连接到石砖的铁锁极短，难以容纳一个成年人站直，只得跪立或趴伏。

“既然你说我们是没有教养的野狗，不如当只表现乖巧的母狗给我们兄弟看看？”

皮靴抵在他的下颚，强迫他抬头，脖子上红色的皮项圈只要他稍用力便会勒紧。项圈材质坚固，内侧有防止割伤的软垫，徒手无法扯开——原本是为了防止alpha袭击未标记的omega设置的安全保护装置，自然也能当做普通的项圈使用。

emiya生来没佩戴过“保护装置”，此时在自身安危毫无保护的前提下，反倒套上了他的颈项。

很长一段时间，他唯一穿着的东西只有这件宠物用品般的玩意。

下腹的毛发粘上的精液变冷的感觉十分难受，他不由得蜷曲减少暴露在空气中的肌肤面积，脚步声慢慢靠近，越过坚硬的地砖，踏上柔软的地毯。虽然他在装睡，胸前细微的铃响没有逃过对方的耳朵。

男人的手指捻住右乳的乳环，拉扯揉捏，他难耐地翻身展示红肿未消的乳首，腰肢触电似的弹跳，前胸往上弓起，试图减轻拉力。

“昨晚是berserker陪你的吗？”青蓝长发没有束起，表情温和带笑的男人是阿尔斯特家的长男，caster，也是他先提议放过这个卑鄙的杀手。

按他的话来说，在一群武力派的兄弟中，总要有一个处理事务的角色，只是不幸落到他头上了，但幸亏这样他有更多的时间和archer好好相处。

“他的吃相粗暴，辛苦了archer。”手指围着乳晕上的牙印画了一圈，emiya痛哼了一声。对方总担当安抚者的角色，引导他心生依赖，他本应心知肚明，可还是有种“来的是caster”稍稍松口气的诡异放松感。

“想要洗澡吗？还是吃饭？”他一如既往的食欲不振，caster心领神会地解开地上的锁链牵到手中，带他走到浴室，对方挽起袖子打开花洒，让他站在喷头下，打湿他的发丝与眉睫，肌肤上新旧交加的咬痕与吻痕碰到热水刺刺的痛。

肥皂搓洗身体时避开了伤口，可泡沫总会往下掉，水流顺着肌理汇集于腹沟下腹。caster拿下花洒冲刷泡沫覆盖的下体，手掌滑入稀疏的毛发，动作相当稀松平常，仿佛是抚摸什么小动物似的自然。

“又长出来了，这样也挺可爱的，过一段时间再修剪吧？”emiya没有回话，他仿佛自问自答，接着他命令转身，对方迟疑片刻，扶着瓷砖背过身，细长的手指伸进边缘发红的后穴摸索。emiya双腿不住的打颤，他抱住对方使其不至于跌倒。

虽然身上的衬衫又淋湿了，给猫洗澡就要做好准备，相比emiya刚来的几天如临大敌的阵仗，现在起码安分上许多。

戴在手指上的戒指，印有阿尔斯特狼头家纹的蓝宝石陷进了穴肉，这只是原因之一。修长的指头艰难地勾住拉环，将上窄下宽的肛塞拖出肠道，“啵”的轻响，一摊白稠的液体流出腿间，温热的水流带走精液流入排水口。

“啧啧，绝对不止一人，我猜lancer也来了？”caster抱住瘫软的褐肤男人，关掉水阀离开浴室，浴巾擦拭对方的头发，轻吻未干的发丝以示嘉奖。

念在最近听话的份上，今晚可以允许他的omega穿着衣物睡在床上，休息养足精神才能迎接明天的一大堆繁琐事务。caster最近忙前忙后就是为了这事，不由得犯困打了个哈欠。

“archer你的衣服之前都不小心弄坏了，明天送来，今晚先穿我的将就将就。”对方没有抗议也不会反抗，穿着caster的丝绸衬衫躺在阔别已久的床铺当中，带着水汽的肌肤令薄衣透明，右乳的银色乳环形状依稀可见。

哪怕不是头一回见到，他也忍不住想吹声口哨，这名杀手实属极品的婊子，假如当初选择色诱说不定成功率还大些。archer若是常见的使用信息素蛊惑对象再一举绞杀的omega，caster也不会有兴趣调查对方，berserker也不会有兴趣狩猎对方，lancer也不会对他念念不忘。

“对了，proto明天出院，你到时候见到他要道谢还是道歉？毕竟你上个月差点杀了把你放出来的人。”

emiya睁开眼，像是要说什么，终究迟迟未开口。caster盖上被子按下台灯，不给他说话的时间。温热的黑暗之中，他聆听对方的呼吸，确定emiya没睡，静悄悄地等待。

“caster……不是prototype把钥匙给我，是我偷走的。”阿尔斯特的家主嗯了一声，表示在听他的枕头风。

“可是坏了规矩就要受惩罚，既然archer受了处置，我的弟弟自然不能幸免。”caster习以为常道，还恨恨地加了一句，“那小子想吃独食，也只有他这种愣头青才会上你的当。”

archer此时的求情是真心实意的，彼时的杀意也是实打实的。prot并非单纯无防备，他明白放走archer会迎来阿尔斯特和爱因兹贝伦两方的报复，却没想到最先下手的是这个omega。

“既然求人就要有求人的态度。”被子底下窸窸窣窣，caster的脚边锁链蹭过，暖湿的吐息剥开他的内裤，他掀开被子调亮床头灯，男人的身体暴露在灯光与冷空气之中，他伸进对方的领口，铃铛脆脆地响着，仿佛代替吞吐的嘴唇发出呻吟。

蓝宝石刮蹭乳尖，caster若有所思地说：“给你准备那枚红色的对戒，你是想戴在手上还是另一边？”他抓住左边硬挺的光滑乳首，指甲掐了一下，archer发出显然是否定的鼻音。

“既然不想，就老老实实保管好，真是的把戒指脱了放在原地人没了，你是和男朋友分手的小女生吗？真想一刀两断就别冲着人家最小的弟弟下手，起码要有把所有库丘林一匹不剩杀光的决心？”

caster伸进光滑的大腿间，指奸archer的小穴，很快溢出的粘水滴到洁白的被面。caster像书卷与柏木的清香围绕着这名全身下流无比的未标记omega，真不知道他属于自己以后，自己的信息素闻起来会产生怎样的变化。

“又弄脏了，坏孩子。”细白的手指上粘液闪耀，蓝宝石戒指宛如滴蜜的蓝色琥珀，散发出诱人的淫香，archer迷离的双眸倒映着蓝色，含着温凉的体液任由对方的手指塞入口中，温顺有教养地舔舐所有者的手上自己的液体。

他不由得眼热吞了口唾沫，决定今夜的放浪形骸到此为止，假如真进入对方的身体一定会没完没了，大餐留到明天。

真不知道婚礼上emiya看见曾经救助自己的prototype，会是怎样的表情。


	2. 第二章

“我刚刚见到caster了，这就是我抓回来的那个杀手吗？”berserker从外面归来，礼服上的领结散了一半，袖口破破烂烂，想必是大闹了一场。

“别觉得caster以文职的形象出面就好下手，他是我们当中最狡猾的。”lancer坐在沙发上，不远处蒙着眼罩的褐肤男子四肢铐在两边柱子上，对方口中带着口枷，后穴一条粉色的电线连接缠在大腿的遥控，汁水沿着绝缘线滴落。

“你们在做什么？”berserker手握住腿部的遥控，无意中推上了最高档，男人呜呜哼叫，双腿的肌肉绷直。他放下遥控，手一把抚上大腿内侧，食指插入穴肉反复挖掘滑溜溜的跳蛋，反倒令手下的身体震颤不已，手铐滑动的刺耳声响嘎查嘎查。

他深入三根手指勉强取出了跳蛋，他实在不适合做灵巧的活，振动的跳蛋带出一串淫水落在地上弹跳几下，继续最大码率地嗡嗡振动。

“caster说要慢慢处置他。”lancer刚说完，自己的弟弟顶开西装裤，肏进了omega的体内，berserker不是能等待的性子。他咂了咂舌，被抢先一步，早知道不该听caster的。

口枷下发出的声音绵软细长，berserker面无表情满脸鲜红的图腾，但看他肏得卖力的样子，想必也是满意这个omega的。

男人的喘息愈来愈急促，每每顶到生殖腔像母鹿似的呦呦哀鸣。berserker插不进去，顶端压着腔口射进精液，他不耐对方被吊在柱子上不好抬起腿肏个够。

“你和他交手过自然知道这个omega有多野。”lancer丢过来一串钥匙，berserker挨个试钥匙开锁，首先是左脚，手铐松开那刻快准狠地朝他的门面踹上一脚，他握住对方的脚踝，咧开嘴笑了笑，那个omega此刻看不见他鳄鱼似的尖牙，否则也不会踹得这么利索。

他轻轻咬了口小腿肚，尖锐的疼痛不像是人类而是兽类的舔咬，令omega的脚趾瑟缩。lancer走过来解开另一边的右手的手铐，让光裸的男体斜跪在两根柱子之间。

他按住omega的右肩，他弟弟把男人的左腿扛起夹在腋下，试图继续顶撞那个难进的狭口。

“好像omega只有被标记的时候里面才会放松？”lancer抚摸银发下的后颈，银发的头颅猛撞向他的胸腹，他早有防备地拉住右臂。对方的冲劲太大手臂脱臼，lancer心想这可不怪我，一边心虚地松开手，改按住左肩，揭开口枷上的盖子。

口枷是中空的构造，对方的牙齿被牢牢固定，控制不住的涎水流出中间的开口。

他试探地塞进一部分，口腔深处发出咕啾咕啾冒泡的声响，龟头被紧紧吸附，没想到上面的口也是极品，lancer想着对方到底是初学者，小幅度地抽插，冠头碾压舌头互相推挤研磨，他的精液射在上颚，嗓子眼里隐隐能看见白色的泡沫冒出。

这家伙的嘴巴不好听但挺中用的，lancer最开始觉得archer烦得不行，omega都是这样嘴臭他宁可单身。对方倘若安安静静倒挺赏心悦目的，lancer扯开眼罩，一双杀气与水气氤氲的银眼向上仰视着他，刚萎靡没多久的分身又重新硬起。

“berserker，换个姿势。”他弟看了他一眼，不满地抽出分身，门外caster走进来，不意外看见两人先干上了。

“我去定制防咬项圈，店主说这种年纪尚未标记的omega很少见，让我明天取。”caster扯开领带，挂上衣帽架，他警示的目光一扫，两人却毫无相让的意思。

lancer和berserker聚在一起他才放心离开，两人互相提防的前提下不会有人抢先标记。

“瞧瞧你们，又弄伤了我们的贵客。”caster刚出去一会儿，屋里的omega就脱臼受伤，他半跪下去，示意lancer按住另一边替对方正骨。

口枷内白色的唾丝流出，不仅下巴，胸前都弄湿了一大块，他明白自己的兄弟搞错这个喂食辅助器的用法了。他叹了口气，温柔地扶住archer的下颚，询问对方：“喉咙有没有受伤？能说话吗？”

archer的钢色眼眸冷冷地与他对视，他摘下口枷，对方口齿伶俐地骂道：“你们这群不知廉耻、没教养的发情公狗，是不是只要眼前有个洞就会往里钻？”

一瞬间，空气凝结，caster的笑容毫无改变，他用有些困扰的语气说：“既然你说我们是没有教养的野狗，不如当只表现乖巧的母狗给我们兄弟看看？”

lancer暗道：“糟糕，caster是真的生气了。”

caster拨打手机，嘱咐另一头“对，锁链缩短到一米，足够了”，红瞳自上到下扫了一眼狼狈的酮体，依次开始往话筒里报数字尺寸，还指使lancer去找个软尺过来。archer的不配合延长了通话时间，等到他合上手机时，已错过了晚餐时间。

“我看你们吃得挺饱的，但archer还饥肠辘辘，我先给他洗澡再喂他吃东西，他的训练从明天开始，你们俩干脆一起挨饿。”caster没好气地说，揽住精疲力尽的archer，对方身上全是干涸的体液。他进浴室没多久，就喊力气大的berserker过来帮忙。

鞋尖挑起他的下颔，望进对方屈辱的眼睛，红色的项圈与白色的毛发十分相称，戴上阿尔斯特的狼头家纹的铭牌好了。caster相当精通训犬，明白让犬类认知自己的地位与主人的身份是重要的一环。

“先自我介绍，我叫caster，是阿尔斯特的现任家主，你既然选上我作为目标，应当事先了解过。”caster雍容地坐上沙发，与lancer吊儿郎当的坐姿不同，对方双手平放，宛如悬挂宅邸的家谱油画。只是在囚室向一个赤裸的omega展示这种气度，实属异常。

“你见到和我长得很像又没教养的两个人，是我的弟弟lancer和berserker。后者你估计不认识，放心他不是阿尔斯特背着爱因兹贝伦培养的什么秘密兵器，纯粹是外面放养的凶兽。你要不是昨天恰巧赶上他回来，指不定已经逃脱了。”

“看你困惑我为何突然会来个家族介绍。”caster交换了下双腿的位置，向前坐了坐，方便archer抬头看他，“毕竟你在心里咒骂也要有个名字吧？”

青蓝的发丝垂下，光辉英俊的容貌平添几分阴影。caster，库丘林当中少有的非武力派，温文尔雅深受女士喜爱。emiya收到的档案中不符合实际的内容太多了，但caster力道的确比其余的库丘林要小，与他独处说不定有机会。

褐肤的杀手跪坐在地上身体向前屈，不仅是过短的锁链直不起腰，他本身也未习惯裸露自己。

caster牵起锁链，引导他靠近沙发，archer双手捆到背后，颀长有力的身躯宛如健美的母兽，饱满的双乳动幅稍大会像鱼冻一样轻晃，相当适合装饰与玩赏。

“给你定做的衣服马上送到，至于你原来的衣服，整整齐齐叠好邮寄到爱因兹贝伦了，表示我们以礼相待的诚意。”caster微微一笑，emiya如坠冰窟，没人会相信一个被他人标记的omega杀手，仿佛只要有人肏过他，他就会彻底成为别人的婊子。

“昨天的宴席上，你和lancer吵起来的时候，我忍不住差点笑出声。”caster用手盖上他的面颊，拇指拂过他的眼角，“你那时一直在偷看我，我还以为你其实是喜欢我的。想杀我不也是种别样的在意吗？”

“……”口枷掩盖的大半张脸，微微扭曲，emiya没法理解caster的思维，对方的手指绕到他脑后的皮带。

“这么可爱的脸遮起来可惜了，待会儿给你摘下来，但不要说令人不快的话。我本人很大度，好歹也在意有人侮辱阿尔斯特的象征动物。”项圈猛然拉扯下来，emiya的脸与caster平齐对视。

“berserker貌似从不听别人辱骂的内容，小时候我一度以为他不会说话，他第一句开口你猜他说了什么，‘吵死了’。”caster给他讲了个笑话，下一秒温和的神色一冷，“还是说——你比较想和我的弟弟和平相处？”

“唔唔。”emiya反射性摆头，锁链啷当作响，berserker简直大得离谱，又不知退缩地一个劲想肏进他的生殖腔，他第一次险些以为自己要被钉死在对方身上。

“该不会你是第一次吧？”caster惊讶omega青涩的反应，“头一回交给这种凶器，未必太过分了。”

“想要我温柔待你，就乖乖叫我的名字。”

caster解开口枷，emiya过了一段时间捋清舌头口齿不清地说：“ca……seter。”

“对。”蓝发男人赞许道，“接下来除了这个什么也不许叫。”


	3. 第三章

自己的兄长圈养了个omega，prototype最近才得知这个消息。

作为幺弟，他还在跟随斯卡哈师父学习，偶尔回家看看，lancer和berserker不经常回来，除了驻守本家的caster，其余库丘林都不安分守己，他们的动向忽然统一，proto再怎么神经大条也该察觉不对劲。

他们在暗地里搞什么，proto最初设想过其他人想篡大哥的位，但好像没人对这个位置有兴趣。必须有人继承干脆选长男好了，库丘林们十分潇洒，完全没有其他家族争权夺位的风气，一度引为美谈。

berserker或者lancer当家主他还没想过，前者会让其他人以为阿尔斯特是什么黑手党暴力机构，后者偶尔代替caster出席一些场合，以至于风流债往往会找错门。

一切都与幺弟prototype无关，娘胎里最晚降生的他，注定竞争力要比其他哥哥弱。他们都同样的争强好胜，相距太近并非兄友弟恭的好事。一模一样的野兽世上竟有四匹，不禁感叹世界是不是疯了。

但最为命运弄人的是，他们对同一个omega起了兴趣。

proto走进地下室那刻，第一时间怀疑自己的眼睛，一名褐肤白发的男人翘着屁股被lancer猛肏，对方汗淋淋的头埋进caster的膝盖，兄长戴着戒指的手在游鱼般起伏的腰肢上游走。

berserker环着手靠在墙边，绘有花纹的脸庞比以往更为凶恶。proto不至于被兄弟吓住，对方就比他大个两三岁，他刚到师父那里，见过师父教训既是师兄又是三哥的berserker，可也没像这么糟糕。小时候抢食时，这张脸才微微呲牙，平常好似冷血动物鲜有感情波动。

这份情绪被放大十倍以后，就是现在的模样了。

“喂，你们，在，干什么？”prototype舌头打结地问，berserker回答“问他们去”，可着实不是插嘴的时机。

lancer注意到proto，扒住丰臀射进最深处后，抽出自己的长枪，提起裤子走过来与berserker交接。

proto瞟了眼朝向自己的褐色臀瓣不仅有指印与精液甚至是咬痕，溢出的精沫环绕穴口，填满奶油的蜜穴流出半融化的体液。男人的腰肢下沉，分开的腿间隐隐约约能看见立起的乳首与某个晃动的银亮亮的物件。

proto无声地咽了口唾沫，lancer一反常态搭住幺弟的肩膀半推半拉往楼梯拐角走。

“怎么？你也有兴趣？”

“男性的omega有必要饥不择食强留下来吗？又不是找不到别的床伴。”proto不解地嘟囔，实际上房间内全是库丘林的信息素，omega的味道短时间分辨不出，但他下意识判定了对方的第二性。

“有些看似难以下咽的类型，一旦尝过简直欲罢不能。”lancer叼了口事后烟，递过来的烟盒夹着一枚钥匙。

“这个交给你保管，caster说带着钥匙的人不许和archer独处，万一有人吃独食哭都没处哭去。我可不想办事还被caster和berserker盯着，你来得正好，交给你啦～”

lancer如释重负脚步轻快地回到门内，proto愣住低头看手心的小巧钥匙，攥紧拳头火烧着似的逃了。

他尽量减少对宅邸之下囚室的遐想，一旦起疑心注意到周遭的兄弟们中缺席的某人，proto便了解他正在做什么，一种莫名的焦灼扰乱他的内心。

回去后他表面上如常起居，某次撞见caster办公室身着正装的银发男人坐在他腿上，他面露惊讶像看见的不是男人，而是什么珍稀动物。

“你见过archer了，干嘛还手足无措？”caster盖上火漆印章，书桌上加热红漆的小勺散发出焦味，家主郑重其事手写的信函发往何方，proto全然不在意，archer的出现打断他所有的思绪。

他不假思索地说：“他穿着衣服的样子我头一回见，一时没反应过来。”

caster听到小弟刻薄的话语，不由得另眼相待，archer一直对着caster的脸，忽然转向他，berserker即便无表情也透着一股凶气的感觉油然而生。proto意识自己说错话也不打算改，archer的长相并非妖艳或魅惑，甚至有一丝孩子气，若不是见过也想象不出男人在兄长身下婉转承欢的模样。

“这位忘记介绍了，我的幺弟prototype，大家都叫他proto，之前在外游学突然回家。”caster口中“突然”一词表现出不满proto门都不敲冒冒失失进来。proto心想我平时也没敲过门，其余兄弟更不会，老哥你如今强调未免太迟了。

既然下了逐客令，proto交代完斯卡哈老师传达的事便扭身离开。他临走前从门缝里窥见caster单方面说说笑笑的样子，青蓝发色的阿尔斯特家主忽然深情款款牵起男人的手，轻吻无名指上的红宝石对戒。

男人的眼角斜睨他一眼，显然发现proto偷看，proto本能退到门后，暗骂自己心虚个鬼。

他们兄弟要想和睦共处就得牢记互不干涉的原则，archer打破了岌岌可危的平衡点，proto觉得非常不妙，一度经过地下室暗门方向刻意绕圈子，似乎再靠近点那股雌雄交织的淫靡气息便会扑鼻而来。

他去找lancer半天见不到人影，硬着头皮进了地下室，lancer果不其然坐在床边，浴室内水声潺潺，用脚趾头想也清楚里面是谁。他和lancer的关系比caster好许多，他通知lancer有事，对方没给他脸子瞧，只告诉他“archer洗完澡以后不许动他”，换上衣服走了。

proto看眼浴室的毛玻璃，见不到人影，打开没安装门锁的浴室门，archer坐在花洒的水圈外面，任由水流冲刷地面，梳高的头发垂落更显年轻。白发男人抬头望向他，漠然的眼神与身上红紫叠加的印记十分相悖，忽地，他露出一个笑，proto要收回先前评价对方缺乏魅惑感的话。

“现在认出我了么？”

proto若有若无往对方身下流出的白沫瞄，archer无所谓地说：“lancer不喜欢我粘上别人的气味，反正沐浴后也一样要用，何必费功夫。”

proto关掉水阀，archer坐在半凉的瓷砖上，蒸腾的雾气中汲取的热度很快散去，他不理会proto仿佛在低头认真数瓷砖。proto觉得强行拉对方出来不太好，脱下毛领的外套盖在对方身上，他诡异地想起电影中将衣物丢给受辱少女的桥段，archer当然不会对他说谢谢。

说是囚室并不恰当，原先这栋宅邸的地下室被改造成避难所，房屋的陈设自然和普通的起居室无差别，衣柜、鞋柜一应俱全。proto翻找衣柜，里头大多数属于三兄弟的衣物，他甚至看见caster早上刚穿的一件蓝色马甲。

archer的衣柜暂时没发现，他不想等lancer回来看见弟弟半个身子栽进衣柜的糗样。proto两手空空走到浴室前，瞥见自己忽略的一样东西，垃圾篓中粉红色的棒状物体，少年的瞳孔震动，犹如天灵盖挨上一记重锤。

半边刘海披散的库丘林打开浴室门，男人仍旧不为所动地坐着，他的外套丢到一边瓷砖浸水脏兮兮的。他心生一丝气恼，双手抓住对方的腋下两端托起，archer的气息犹如刚出生的羊羔，黏腥且带着一丝说不清道不明的纯净感。

对方的肌肤又湿又暖，侧乳的手感已有抓握住软肉的感觉，一瞬间电流缠上指尖，他想收回却又麻痹动弹不得。

archer比他高大，即便掉了几磅肉锻炼累积的分量还在。可现在对方任由他摆弄，钢色的眸子明镜似的倒映着他的影子，仿佛能看穿他的所思所想。

他先带他到盥洗间的洗手台边，拿下挂着的浴巾围住omega，对方自行擦干身上的液体，他不住地目光往角落的垃圾桶瞟，archer顺着他的视线看去，不关己事地解释：“这是今天早上caster拿来的验孕棒，放心，检测结果是阴性。”

proto退也不是进也不是，沉默地看archer打开水龙头搓洗脸颊，湿湿的一绺绺的银发黏在前额滴水，男人也不耐烦这种气氛，说：“没其他想做的，就出去。”

他倒退一步正好踏出浴室的台阶，如一尊门神立于门外。他感觉自己像是看管囚犯的牢头，出于莫名的责任感他没法移开视线。proto心想自己单穿一件T恤用这比喻还蛮牵强的。

archer赶不走他倒不强求，他扶住洗手池边缘，伸出手指压住舌头，极力地干呕。星星点点的白色精液落进水池，舌尖拖着长长的涎丝，折射出蜘蛛丝似的细光，颈脖摆动的锁链粘上几缕。直到没东西可吐的程度，他才停下用手背抹嘴唇，脸转向浑身不自在的proto。

“omega不只是孕期才会感到恶心。”archer冷眼道，声音沙哑带着一种特殊的腔调，proto见过风尘气的beta、omega，但没有一个能比得上眼前的母狗。


	4. 第四章

lancer和archer一起的时候，不会过分强调控制感，只要上床老实趴下，其他时候不太介意吵闹。嘴里抱怨archer阴阳怪气，但该他的日子从不缺席。

他有些头痛他的omega和berserker过完夜后，宁愿口交也不肯让他进来。berserker肏完人后，有不拔出来直接睡的恶习，第二天archer没法正常就坐，体内的生殖腔都半开着。

最近archer依旧不怎么情愿中出，举止却积极许多，常常他进门没多久主动脱下他的裤子把脸凑过去。lancer想着omega偏向这方面的性癖他岂有不满足的道理，只是冤家话少了难免心感寂寞。

今天archer比以往还安静，床上有一团凸起看不出有人，lancer随意蹬掉鞋子靠被子躺下，光裸的手臂从他背后抽走，“哎不小心压到了”，他顺口道歉。

archer从没被他压住的鹅绒被的一端冒出头，细细的铃音令无声无息的动作无所遁形。光线太亮omega不会主动爬到他身上，lancer将床头灯调得昏暗，另一只手抓住脚踝，稍稍使力移过来archer的下半身，拨开臀瓣，粉软微肿的穴肉露出，莫约caster抹过药了，一股草药的药油味。

有点苦，lancer试了一下，caster好歹不会用刺激性的药类，不愧是有行医执照的人，不笑话他哥老是学没用的东西了。

他两只手按住紧实的腿，上回archer试图用这个姿势绞杀他，他力气足够，对方缺少余力，轻易打开了蟹螯似的双腿。缠住自己腰的时候能用上一半的力道吧，lancer埋怨。

他的舌尖戳弄会阴，划过阴囊的中间，omega很难勃起，archer似乎是其中性欲旺盛的那类。他含住对方半软的阴茎，一只手越过腿弯，由上方伸进后穴按压前列腺。

床另一头，archer解开他的拉链，对准青筋浮凸的长枪，一口气全吃进去，明明刚来的几天一半都吃不下，lancer心情微妙地想，也加速了嘴上的动作。揉压小穴的手指模仿抽插，热滑的粘液流出，沿着会阴滴落到他的脸颊，对方潮吹时两腿止不住地颤。

他抓紧机会进攻性感带，尖锐的犬齿若有若无擦过冠沟，促使omega射精。archer异常安静，除了吞吐与身上金属物件的声音，只有零星的喉音，这种场合一般不应该求饶吗？

他抽插几下从对方的口里解放，接着伸手去拿面巾纸擦脸，就一会儿的功夫，他的下身被又紧又湿的口腔罩住，仿佛是一个想要榨干他的吸盘又粘了上来。他感觉不对劲，抓住脚边的链子让archer起来，对方困难地吐息，犹如破掉的风箱嗬嗬地吹动。

“喂，你是白痴吗？”lancer扶住男人的肩膀，轻拍他的面颊，“张嘴给我看看。”

archer沉默摇头，没道理下面都让他看光了上面却不让看，lancer撬开他的齿列，手指撑开他的舌与上颚。

他眼前浮现幻影，另一个披散着蓝发的男人指尖夹住他的舌头，翻弄出更多咽不下的精液，一边轻声说：“你以为喉管流进我的种子就不能让你受孕吗？”

“还好没有出血。”lancer松了一口气揽住archer的腰肢，掂量掂量好像轻了点。lancer还没到看管人家吃饭、洗澡的变态地步，他现在觉得是该注意。

“omega害怕怀孕很正常，你没做好准备我可以等。”lancer一副商量的口吻和基本说不出话的omega谈。他的手掌抚摸archer平滑结实的小腹，心生出一丝期盼，基因本能想要让属于自己雌兽受孕的想法愈演愈烈。

他打开柜子抽屉，从没怎么动过的安全套中撕下一包，用牙扯开，单手给自己套上，然后面对面扶住对方由下自上肏了进去。

archer闷哼了一声，钢色的双眸眼带嘲讽地看向他，假如对方现在能开口，他有预感一定会说出非常难听的话。lancer两手握住侧肋，大拇指按揉立起的茶色乳首，右边的乳环随着上下起伏晃动，他当初刚见到这里穿环还吓了一跳，但不得不说，这枚饰品相当适合光泽的褐色身躯。

隔着一层胶进出的感觉怪怪的，分明以前也没少用过，可仿佛他本来就该和archer密不可分。lancer一下下顶撞生殖腔，内口紧得他怀疑套子会不会被夹脱。

archer受不了用鼻音抗议，如果对方的吵闹仅限于这种程度还挺可爱的。他靠近archer的颈肩，控制不住啃咬项圈外的肌肤。其他咬痕分布四周，caster的牙印没berserker深，他不靠气味也认得出来。

“呸，一股漆味。”lancer眼中的敌意从牙印对向只留下划痕的项圈，信息素气味最集中的腺体就在下方，也不知caster嘱咐用什么材质定制，扛得住他们的牙口，但舌尖勉强能够到那一小块皮肉。

archer后颈的一撮发都被他舔湿了，他提心吊胆聆听耳畔低沉的咕哝声，犹如趴在他肩上的是想咬穿他脖子的恶犬。

lancer虽然未成功标记，进入假性临时标记状态覆盖上一个alpha留下的气味，并且在生殖腔内渐渐成结。为alpha设计的安全套会特意留下冠部膨胀的空间，这也是为何总觉着要夹掉了的错觉。

“archer，你愿意怀上我的孩子吗？”lancer拥抱对方耳语，此时看不见archer的表情，也听不见言语，只有alpha和omega结合灵魂深处的颤栗。

他环住双肩深深拥吻，长舌伸入口腔搅动，滋味浓密的唇舌交融。突然，他吃痛地头向后仰，archer带着嘴角的血，缓缓做了个口型“做梦”。

“这样啊……也知道你会说什么了。”lancer用拇指拭去血迹，明快含笑的红瞳骤然一暗。细想自己之前所说的话，他说可以等，他的兄弟就能等吗？着实虚伪得可笑。

他退出去，摘下漏气气球似的安全套，嘴里感叹“原来这么多”，接着手指捏住滑溜溜的橡胶制品在archer疲软的分身上打了个结。他的虎口撑住膝弯向上折叠成M字，切切实实的肉身挤进archer的蜜壶，大开大合地抽送。

身后束起发辫的银饰随着大幅度的动作，在健硕的背肌上起跃、滚动。反复中出了三回，archer连哼唧声都发不出，只有喘息的气音，水润的银眸空蒙地望向眼前播种的雄兽。lancer扯掉archer阴茎上用过的安全套，换了个姿势，从后方一面肏干一面撸动红肿的龟头，令堵住的精液断断续续疏导出来。

“算了，明天再洗。”lancer环抱湿淋淋的omega，蹭了蹭滑腻腻的后穴，两人密不可分地入睡。

proto与lancer一起蹲在宅邸外的人工湖泊旁抽烟，lancer的倾诉欲今早一反常态的强，但和另外两个库丘林说，只会徒增不快。

“你说，我们是不是太过火了？”lancer冷不丁说出明摆着的事实，proto手指夹烟头，燃尽的烟灰不断下落迟迟未吸。

“我只是顺应场合做想做的事罢了，第一次见到archer，虽然他挺气人，冷静下来又心痒痒想回去找他。结果，这家伙找了caster，下杀手失败逃了。我满脑子噌噌冒火，发誓这下一定要抓到他。”

“刚巧berserker回本家，把archer逼得往回逃，撞进caster的陷阱。我一进地下室，caster示意我去看，这个杀手是货真价实的omega。”lancer大力吸了口烟，红色的火光明亮得出奇。

proto一脸“与我何干”头都不转，烟灰落到鞋面快堆成小山。

“嘛，你当时在场恐怕会差不多。”这个幺弟和自己相似，lancer看他就如同过去的自己，心知肚明地说，“——你也对archer感兴趣吧？”

“咳咳咳。”proto呛了口烟，掐灭所剩无几的烟头。

“我们的喜好相差无几，如果其他兄弟避着我享用猎物，自然会恼火得不行。不过你真想掺合估计得跟所有人打一场，包括我在内。”

lancer掐烟，示威的目光扫过他。

“想清楚就把钥匙还给我保管。”

proto没吭声，lancer纳闷他到底有没有流着同样的血，可这个幺弟做出的事格外大胆。

他解开项圈放跑archer还被对方捅了。


	5. Chapter 5

“来，archer，你不该给我们最小的弟弟道歉吗？”

他的皮带解开，胸前的蓝色玫瑰花瓣零落，有人隔着衬衫掐捏他的乳头，内裤搓揉出阴茎的形状。呼吸紊乱发丝散落的新娘，褪去高傲纯洁的表象，化身为床上的荡妇。

proto坐在床头，archer背对他，与不同的库丘林交吻，他的兄长当着他的面，吮得啧啧作响。外套、外裤丢到玄关处，马甲与领带敞开。caster抽出archer的蓝领带，蒙上archer的双眼，轻拍内裤扒到腿弯的光裸翘臀，示意他转身去给proto表示歉意。

archer慢悠悠地翻身由坐姿转向爬姿，一只手勾住他的内裤，在他向前爬行的时候脱下，他配合地抬起套着短白袜的脚，分开腿趴在伤者身上。空气中消毒水的味道相当突兀，他伸手轻触了绷带，指尖颤动，向腹部下方摸索着揭开裤头。

proto早已一柱擎天的性器，晃动一下弹中archer的下颚，archer握住杆部含住冠头对待糖果一样轻舔了一口，前列腺液粘在舌尖与嘴唇，像亮晶晶的唇膏。他沿着侧面吮吸，不一会儿整根阴茎上沾满他的唾液。

纯洁而妖艳的侍奉看在眼里，不由得血脉贲胀，他小腹紧得伤口隐隐作痛，口舌吐不出任何包含质问、愧疚的言语。对方有如坠落的黑天鹅般挣扎的样子十分美丽，而眼前淫乱堕落如牝犬的模样同样很美。

最后他唯一说出的是“我想进到你里面，archer”。对方抬起头，领带遮蔽的双眼似乎目光能穿透他，archer手按住床单，双腿跪立于proto两侧，另一只手摸索阴茎对向穴口，缓缓坐了下来。

“我说，archer对proto太矜持了吧？”lancer摸着下巴说。

“嘛，对伤患多少要温柔些，不过proto也不是易碎的瓷娃娃。”caster抚摸archer的脊背，马甲从肩膀滑落至臂弯，而archer大部分的体重撑在手上，没法抬手脱去。

膣内缓慢推压proto的分身，他感觉自己快被这甜蜜磨人的触感折磨疯了。将腰肢处的手滑至腋下，proto的臂力托举archer的身体，往下一坠往上一抬往复循环。archer的手摸不到平衡，慌乱了一瞬，无意识挥动手想抓住什么，忽然他的手被握住。

戒环触碰他的掌纹，是caster？他轻轻叫了一声，随即proto报复式地顶撞了他的生殖腔，隔着衣物咬住他的乳首，唾液沾湿的白衬衫立起锥形的凸点，隐隐可见茶色渗出。caster解开扣子把玩另一边，没有衣物压着以后脆生生的乳环一起一伏，铃音和他的呻吟重叠。

他想推搡挂在胸前的脑袋，有人抓住空余的手，压向勃发的分身，他胆寒地包住油滑的凶器，berserker每次只在他的生殖腔射出，无论他怎么迂回抗议，他摆弄他犹如玩偶人形一般简单。但对方现在着实胀得难受了，主动往自己掌心顶。

lancer见位置快占满了，从背后对臀缝又磨又碾，时不时龟头滑向后腰，前列腺液将腰窝涂得湿滑。他不自主靠近腺体，caster的另一只手挡住他的嘴。

“是你顺走了钥匙？”

“我们只答应archer成为你名下的妻子，标记这件事半句没提。”lancer亮了亮白牙，“你总说我们想吃独食，但最想独占archer的不是你吗？”

“家主身边站着的是位未被标记的omega，这样他人会如何议论？爱因兹贝伦家也会怀疑我们的诚意。”

“别想蒙混过关，我们可是当了二十多年的兄弟。”lancer说，他知道caster迎娶archer——爱因兹贝伦的女婿养子连偏门远亲都够不着的omega，这点已经颇有争议了，其余只是细微末节。

听到爱因兹贝伦，archer蒙住的眼睛朝向caster，caster温柔地抚摸对方的发丝：“你所担心的事会解决的，只要你安心地把自己交给我们。”

archer见过婚礼的客卿之后变得相当安分，但脊背全程绷直，听到caster这句话他虽未松懈，心口的大石轻盈几分。他还有什么好觊觎的呢？如果是这具身体，随时可以得到。caster造成一种只要听话便会轻松很多的惯性思维，哪怕他知晓是驯化的一项环节，也情不自禁心有偏向。

“那么archer你该说些什么？”caster的手掩住他的腹部，他微微一颤。

“……让我，怀孕……”

“大点声。”

“让我……怀上你的孩子，咕呃！”proto在他的体内成结，无论多少次他都不习惯体内像母狗一样死死被钉住的感觉，他发狂似的叫道，“随你们喜欢，把我弄坏也好！搅得肚子乱七八糟也好！我不会再逃了……”

proto忽然堵住他的嘴唇，阻止他继续说下去，caster感到手下膨胀的小肿块渐渐消去后，与berserker一起抬起archer，proto的分身滑出，lancer紧随其后，蓄势已久的长枪插入穴中，咕啾咕啾就着先前留下的精液搅动。

“对archer心软可是没法得到他的。”caster对proto说，proto的刘海挡住了晦涩的眼神，不是因为archer的背叛，他仅仅怨恨自己还不够强大，archer才不曾信任他。

“我们每个人都想得到他，所以除了这样做别无他法。他做不了一个人的妻子，只能做每个人的母狗了。”caster转动archer无名指上的对戒，偶尔撞得狠了这只手会抓紧他，多惹人怜爱啊，这个男人潜意识向着加害者求救，他分明知道这里没有人会救他。

lancer不像proto要顾忌伤口，后方把住archer的大腿，套着白袜的双足离地晃动，结合处一览无余，整根没入小穴只留下两颗卵蛋，抬起时带出一小截烂熟的媚肉。archer的脚趾蜷曲，呻吟被顶得支离破碎，lancer舔着他的耳垂，胸口玫瑰的荆刺压向他的背脊，他被咬着肩头再度中出，身体软瘫向另一边。

berserker扛起他的一条腿，令他侧卧接纳蛰伏已久的凶兽。第一次berserker带给他的压迫感实在太强烈，以至于他重温蒙上眼被不知是谁侵犯的经历，不由得心生惧意，足尖至颈脖微微战栗。

berserker摆正身下的omega的体位，对方惊叫之余，一把搂住他从床上抱起，扯开他唯一一件衬衫，他全身悬挂在他怀中，下意识手足缠紧了唯一的浮木。

“喂喂，不让人碰也太狡猾了berserker。”

“把archer放下，就是因为你只按着自己的性子胡来，他才会这么怕你的。”

berserker不情不愿地放下，换扶住两胯肏动，他的动静撞得床架咯吱咯吱怀疑他肏完之前是否还坚持得住。archer手捏皱被单，脸上领带眼窝处晕染出湿痕，含含糊糊地说“好涨”“太深了”。有人吮吸他的双乳、喉结以及分身，宛如一场漫长无比的分食盛宴。

接着，似乎有什么轻盈、凉凉的东西落在他的身上，并不是液体，他嗅了嗅，在浓厚无比的多个alpha交织的气味当中，有一丝花香。

caster取下胸口的玫瑰，揉碎花瓣洒向床上，其他库丘林也纷纷掷下花瓣，红与白装饰于褐色的身躯之上，极致的色彩对比与溢出的色欲。berserker退出早已搅得乱七八糟的体内，白色的泡沫从中流出，合不拢的穴口渴求着下一次填满。

caster解开他脸上的领带，手指按住花瓣搓压肌肤，发情热蒸干露水的冰凉，或者说沁出的汗水化作新的露珠，他俯下身细碎地亲吻archer的每一寸肌肤，一边拉开拉链挺入分身，滑湿糜烂的穴肉很快一层层缠上他，他隔着一枚花瓣亲吻对方的唇。

“我以前想过送你花，不过现在也不迟。”caster眯眼回忆起他见过archer的第一个夜里，他一人轻嗅玫瑰站在办公室的落地窗前，心想等archer找上门后该如何一叙情思，订做哪种款式的戒指赠予对方，对了，既然他适合红色就送红宝石吧？而他背后的门扉闪过一道寒芒。

哪怕换成其他场合相遇，archer也只会将花抛到他的脸上，他是绝对不会接受花束与甜言蜜语的omega，所以只能用锁链与潜移默化来驯养这只不羁的野生omega。即便他将不仅仅属于自己，只属于库丘林。

caster咬碎出花汁，两人的唇间一片苦甜，诱导他的舌伸入口中，吮得舌尖发麻，一面肏动一面亲吻，青蓝的发丝与对方的颈首相交。他双手撑起分开嘴唇，一缕青发落在archer的唇边，对方琉璃似的水灰色眼睛除了欲情此刻什么也不剩，一切的怨怼、恐惧、忧愁烟消云散，唯一能明确自己将从属于眼前的alpha。

其他人不约而同覆上他的手、腰、腿、胸，一双双相似而不同的红瞳凝视archer，他忽地心下一定，接受了注定被吞吃干净的命运。  
end


	6. Chapter 6

*和狂王一起的场合  
lancer站在落地窗前，远远望向庄园林木旁倚叠的两个身影，berserker抱着archer在树下的草地小憩。  
  
阿尔斯特的园林从未像传统庄园修剪得如尺比划般整齐，茂盛得仿佛是将森林的一角裁剪下来移植到宅邸四周。算是他们的个人趣味，如果林中有动物安家也不会派人去驱赶。

archer当初也是从这个方向逃跑的，啊真不走运居然往林子最密的地方逃，还迎面撞上杀气四溢的berserker。  
  
而berserker休眠时气息淡得与环境融为一体，甚至有鸟儿在他附近雀跃找食。这家伙是迪士尼公主吗？lancer内心吐槽，他的三弟有时会在谁都找不到的地方爆睡，自己寻觅安全的睡眠场所简直犹如野生动物。  
  
他怀中的archer只着一件白色睡衣，恐怕是还在梦乡被拖走的，表情一脸迷茫。lancer今天受出门办事的大哥嘱托接待客人，不然就抱条被子下去了。

“等等……等等？你们在干什么？”lancer惊愕地脸贴上玻璃，一声汽车停泊的鸣笛声，打乱了他的思绪，他火箭一样冲下楼去接引客人。

可恶，我为什么要替弟弟掩护偷情啊，lancer理理发丝整整衣襟，摆上模仿长男的假笑为衣冠楚楚的绅士淑女开门。

“berserker？”archer睡意朦胧地枕在宽阔的胸口，瞥见大片鲜红的纹身，他已经不会像先前发怵了。相处很长一段时间后，berserker就和大型野生动物似的行为习性，archer差不多了解透彻。

对方身上仿佛有一个做与不做的开关，未开启的berserker十分安全，把手指塞进他嘴里都没反应，像懒洋洋吃饱喝足的雄狮。

他环视四周，自己身处宅邸外与林子边缘，草露沾湿的睡衣些许冰凉，靠近熟睡男人的位置又很热，他原本不想惊醒他，然而腿碰到一个发烫的东西，便不能熟视无睹了。

archer咽了口口水，小心翼翼不惊动对方，用脚踩了踩鼓鼓囊囊的下腹，出奇得有精神。他双足夹着烧红铁棍似的柱状物体，隔着外裤挟弄，期盼能快点消下去。

脸纹上方的双眼睁开，他宛如蛇盯上的青蛙，原地发颤以外没有任何动弹，足尖内弯膝盖屈起。berserker眼睛直直盯着他，一手撑地，翻身盖住树荫透过来的阳光，身旁鸟兽俱散。他的脊背陷入丰茂草毯，刺刺凉凉的，比想象中要柔软许多。

berserker伸手去扯他的睡衣，手劲过大衣服上的纽扣又会弹飞，可他身上只有一件蔽体的单衣，顺对方的意思，archer解开纽扣，袒露饱满的褐色胸脯，对方埋进胸口拱顶，像照顾哺乳期的孩子一样，他手揽住黑蓝色的脑袋，头晕目眩地仰望光斑。

我们，是……在外面？汽车鸣笛霎时间惊动了archer，他急切地又拎又拽berserker披在身上的毛领大麾，只将外套扯下一半，伏在他身上的男人依旧如磐石纹丝不动。berserker舌头卷起乳首，犹如巨兽品味小巧的莓果，急不可耐地扒他的睡裤。

“不、行……不行berserker，不能在这里。”身体违背他意愿陷入了发情状态，每一次临时标记都会像omega的初潮，不分对象地向alpha发出邀请的气息，躲藏也无济于事。

只有赶快标记，将气味给压下去。archer心下一横，蹬掉半褪的睡裤，湿冷的草露令他打了个寒战。berserker从他的胸前抬头，宽松的衬衣与外裤掩饰不住的健硕体格，无论是从omega还是从普通人的角度都十分可观。

archer视线下移，先前他用脚碰的时候，裤中的凶器已经滑出了一个头，他眼睁睁看着，红亮的分身渐渐抬头，撑开了裤腰。光裸的肌肤被寒气与雄性的气息感染得泛起红，他的手按住出蜜的穴孔，指尖挤入肉褶。不赶快扩张的话，他又怕又急地快速揉压，带出的蜜水溅到草叶，宛如新凝出的晨露。

他一面往下看一面往上瞟，berserker的眼睛眼白处泛起血丝，极为骇人。他感到手背被龟头顶了一下，另一只手捏住勃发的凶器安抚地搓揉，对方按捺不住继续往里顶，想就着他的手指挤进去。

他连忙收回手，引导对方缓缓入内，汁水尚未泛滥的肉穴撑得涨涨酸酸，archer的脚趾抓地，几根嫩草连根拔起，咕吱咕吱的水声随着抽插的力度加大，愈发清晰，混入鸟雀的鸣啭啁啾。

他压抑叫声，像一个安静的研钵只在杵子敲击深处时闷哼一声，却反作用令其在体内越捣越深，强迫他开口。插到生殖腔，archer禁不住求饶：“唔、会被发现、啊、不要berserker……”

archer全程提心吊胆有人经过，berserker不满他的走神，含住他的耳垂轻咬了一口。

“只用注视我就够了。”

见archer乖乖点头，对方立起上身放缓节奏拍打于他的腰臀，两只手按住他的腿根。

褐色的躯体浮动几片落叶形状的光斑，晃动的胸肌与起伏的肌肉宛如褐色的浪潮，在绿茵中卧下任由他进进出出。berserker望着对方情动时滚落的晶莹汗珠，第一次林中遇见这匹牝鹿，对方舒张有力的脊背与矫健的身姿，便引起了捕猎者追逐的本能。

丰腴的臀肉吞入硕大的性器，沉甸甸的阴囊被汁水沾湿，卷肿的穴口仿佛能吞下更多，囊袋的边缘压进一截，他拼命地摇头“不能再深了，会坏的”，berserker看准小频率快速冲撞这一点，他满眼白光，阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖出精液，溅射得胸口腹部到处都是白点。他沉浸在高潮的余裕之中，身体如置身云端、飘乎乎的，脸上挂起恍惚而淫乱的笑。

berserker环住他的腰肢，换了个角度顶开生殖腔，这个角度肚皮凸出的形状更明显，archer不得不勾住他的颈脖，令肚子好受一些。他的下腹热度上升，这是成结的先兆，他喉头一紧，指甲嵌进berserker的肩膀。

“嗯、啊哈……”他的耳朵传入踩断树枝的脚步声，archer恐慌地想要躲藏，而成结的omega和alpha几乎是不可分离的，他紧紧扒住berserker的脊背拼命藏起自己。

“berserker对陌生人的气味很敏锐的，不用担心是别人，archer。”caster现身树后，berserker自然没好脸色地瞪视他。

“今天又不该你，插队了表情还这么可怕。”长男咂舌，蹲下替汗水淋漓的omega整理发丝，摘干净草叶，另一只手挽着换洗衣物。berserker结束射精抽出分身，archer红肿的小穴流出精水与体液的混合物，滴答黏上压低了草茎。他满面潮红，不太敢直视自己的身体。

“出来好多，外面弄得这么激烈，莫非这种场合你特别兴奋吗？”caster轻轻一按他的小腹，那正是刚刚卡住成结的部位，还残留着触感，archer惊叫一声，从中挤出更多黏液。

“一时半会是排不干净了，先这样吧。”caster叠好方帕，堵住合不拢的穴孔，替对方换好外衣，打好领结，让对方扶住自己套上长裤。archer双腿打颤，他揽住妻子的腰肢体贴搀扶。

berserker披上大麾，却不打算进入有陌生人的宅邸，caster见状叹道：“我有时还真羡慕你可以在脸上挂‘别跟我说话’的牌子，我都快被你们称得像个好人了。”他弟斜了他一眼，指责他有意惊吓archer。

“像你对着archer忍耐不住一样，我的自制力也不比你们高。”他一边揽住archer屋里走，一边伸进外套掐捏，“现在乳头都硬得消不下去，还好我挑的是面料硬的一款，这么欲求不满吗？”

“是你们的错……”archer咬紧牙恨恨地说，caster环住他的肩膀亲吻他发红的眼角让他消气。

“这间房家具才刷上新漆，里面味大得很，我们换个地方吧？”lancer一本正经地说。

“看来贵府修葺了不少地方。”来客议论纷纷，caster搂着archer的腰，若无其事地向他打招呼。

“我弟弟想和各位开个玩笑，来迟了，容我携夫人向诸位道个歉。”caster双眼一转，勾起一个狡黠的笑，“按理说emiya也能出来接风，奈何他想多休憩一会儿，大家包容一下他爱睡的小毛病吧？”

archer耳朵上明显的牙印，证明夫妻两人的确在“休憩”，宾客们善解人意地宽容了新婚夫妇的火热。如果是他人或许有人嫌不够端庄严肃，但库丘林的话所有人都习以为常。

lancer松了口气退进门里，向着窗户外面竖了个中指，berserker看见不是archer，没理他走远了。  
end


	7. Chapter 7

caster眯眼眺望绿茵起浪的草场，将发丝别在耳后，他眼前archer握住黑马缰绳，用慢到令人黑线的步调原地绕圈踏步。

“我说转两圈，还真的只转两圈。”caster轻轻一夹马肚，靠近比淑女还小心谨慎的男人，对方瞥了他一眼。马甲裹住的腰身挺立修直，红黑相间的骑手服十分称腰腿，他难免有些心猿意马，archer坦然地任凭他注视。

“正步已经练习得很好了，再加速也没关系，这里就我们两个没人会笑话你的。”caster带archer来私人马场散心，其他兄弟以前也经常来，现在光顾得少了。马儿闷了很久，一见主人过来前蹄撒欢地踏来踏去，他抚摸马鬃，心里暗暗道这回靠你们了。

archer不怎么会应付大型动物，骏马打着响鼻往他身上闻来闻去时，整个人都僵了。caster噗嗤一笑，解释道：“它在记住你的味道，不过你身上有这么多它熟悉的气味，很快就会和它混熟的。”

caster自信自己训过的马匹哪怕archer是初学者也毫无问题，奈何对方一点冲劲都没有，像老爷爷散步一圈又一圈。他握着马鞭和胯下的白马一起围观黑马郁闷原地打转，忽地，他空挥了一下鞭子，一声破空的响声，令黑马的耳朵竖直，收到信号迈开四蹄狂奔。

熟手遇到惊马都不免心惊，何况初学者，caster望着archer压低背，控制身体与马身平齐，而不是像生手一样死抓缰绳，不知不觉剧本里自己追上去拉住马匹的英雄救美环节向后推移。他目光专注于对方形状姣好的翘臀，随着马身上下起伏。

“吁——”他拉住缰绳，按理说接下来该安慰受惊的对方了，但对上archer面无表情的脸，他挂着满面收不住的笑，怎么看怎么怪怪的。archer扯回他手中的缰绳，一蹬马朝着反方向小跑走了。caster手指放进唇边一吹长哨，马儿又踏着小碎步欢快地载着archer回来了。

对方含着怒气不看人的样子相当招人，caster一点也没暴露用心的心虚，笑眯眯地拉近距离。

archer回头，一抹讽刺的笑意露出唇边：“这是你第几次用这种招数了？”

“拆穿还是头一回。”caster坦白，他直接从马背跨跃到另一个马背，在archer的身后揽住他的腰肢耳语道，“就让我手把手教你怎么骑好了。”

“这座马场的马大多数是我看着长大的，好马通人性，但想让它领会你的想法需要一点技巧。”caster手握住马鞭两端，横于archer胸前，柔韧的皮杆厮磨马甲下的凸起。

“虽说鞭策必不可少，可业余的骑师才会用力鞭挞马匹，只要听个响，形成条件反射——”caster示意地空挥皮鞭，响亮的破空声令胯下的马匹前跃，他怀里的archer反射性夹紧双腿，紧贴着胯下的臀肉反弹，他喉咙轻吟一声，又严肃地清清嗓子。

“刚刚是示范，要试试吗？”

他将把柄往archer手里递，鞭梢戳进马甲的肩带，乳首凸出两个尖尖，archer腰板愈来愈僵，忍无可忍道：“别动，我自己会骑。”

“所以你骑马我骑你啊。”archer耳根红成一片，caster咬掉一只手套，指甲伸进马甲下揉掐，另一只手沿着臀缝抚摸，他扒开马裤，褪下的裤腰卡住滚圆的褐色双臀，挤压得肉感十足。

马甲与衬衫的扣子敞开，解放到空气中的胸脯与乳环随着马匹缓慢的步伐微微震颤，正面看过去的景观一定相当色情。然而caster的视角仅限于后方，可archer耳根红到脖子的模样，足以证明他本人也意识到这幅情态多糟糕。

“又湿了，一刻都不能让这具身体空着。”caster的手指掰开臀缝，水润的穴口滴到手套晕出湿痕，他拉开拉链塞入一截轻轻捣压，他一边顶入一边询问，“是什么时候弄湿的？从我上来开始吗？嘛，omega和alpha贴太近就会是这种结果。”

archer被顶得前倾环抱住马脖子，这是个绝对错误的骑乘姿势，马鬃刺着他的胸腹。鞭梢轻拍一下他的臀部，caster柔声命令：“坐起来，我会支撑住你的，不用怕，这样很容易掉下去。”

马儿久久没有听到骑手指挥，低下头咀嚼青草，archer险些滑下去，caster揽住他的腰肢，对方淡雅的柏木香味令人心生依靠，倘若他没有吹哨让马奔跑起来的话。

胯下的颠簸此刻着实难耐，尤其是他全身一大半的重量挂在caster身上，维持住平衡只得双腿发力，而越往里顶他的腿越使不出劲。caster由背后一手把控缰绳，一手环住archer，感受到怀中的人不安与依赖。对方夹紧马腹腿部发力的同时，臀肉向内挤压甬道中进出的男根。

“对，保持这个姿势，要加速了，archer。”

“停！停、啊……”他再度惊得压低身子，这回马头被缰绳好好牵住不至于再下滑，并且前进的惯性令他不断往后撞，马鞍附近的皮毛摩擦他勃起的阴茎。贴身的骑装褪下一半后，松松垮垮兜不住他脆弱的阴囊和阴茎，马背的起伏中晃荡摩擦。

在粗糙野性的抚慰中迎来高潮愈发难以启齿，他被马背磨蹭着射精的同时一只手从后面内裤的缝隙摸到粘腥的精液，穿过两腿伸出前方，手臂托住他的胯下，迫使他的下身从马背抬起。

半悬空的状态使他的支点只剩下caster的手与马头、马镫，大半个身子半悬着，掠过的气流带走蒸腾的汗气，他全身心去接纳风与caster在他身上驰骋。对方骑技高超，单手亦能驾驭马匹保持平衡，另一只从他腿间穿过的手向上掩住腹部，指环擦过肚脐，感触肚皮下冲撞的反震。

马裤滑下卡到膝盖，他若要坐回去只得用相当别扭的坐姿。于是他只得裸露着下体站在马镫上，前胸贴着鬃毛两臂环着马颈，祈祷对方没有再加速的念头。

caster也明白适可而止，将步幅压回小跑的程度，archer紧绷的两腿才渐渐放松，他安慰地抚摸被撞红的臀肉，不由得沙哑道：“宝贝你刚刚夹得我真紧。”

“……下去。”archer心有余悸，方才的状态两人都十分危险，caster还和没事人似的继续顶弄，他惊出一身冷汗，身子都是半麻的。caster揽住他的腰重新坐直，掐捏他的乳首，被马鬃刺得发痒的茶褐色小东西叮铃铃地响个不停。

“等到这里开始哺乳了，我就把这玩意摘下来。”caster冷不丁说，archer刚回暖的身体又凉了半截，他默不作声仿佛根本没听到。

“archer喜欢女孩还是男孩？说细点还有abo三个性别。我知道和你往来密切的大都是女性alpha，我们几兄弟平常也见多了女客。不过——讨女人欢心搞不好archer你更擅长？”caster听不出怒意的平淡语气令archer有不祥的预感，每回他要倒霉的时候，caster总是这幅口吻。

“昨天我见了远坂家的小姑娘，她家貌似多年前就因为经营不善有些败落，但好歹是名门，她可是出了不小的代价想赎回你呢。”archer没想到还能听到远坂这个姓氏，爱尔兰和日本有很长一段距离，但和伦敦很接近，凛当初邀请他去英国留学，他却追随父亲的脚步去了德国。

archer嘴里发苦，落入樊笼后听到了他熟悉的名字，自他打定主意要救出伊莉雅，就再未奢望过能见过去的友人。被人惦记并不是件好事，从他的沉默中caster解读出了不一样的含义。

“我们抓到你时，你还是个未标记的处女omega，现在细想相当了不起哟archer，一点甜头也不给别人尝还能让人念念不忘。”caster的嘴唇靠近他的项圈，现在换成更结实的材料，手指都挤不进后颈处，所以他只是吻了吻发尾。

“不是每个alpha都像你们这么思想龌龊。”archer忍不住反驳道，倘若是针对他的话语，他还能视作耳旁风，可对方在污蔑他的恩人。

“我不仅思想下流，行为更下流。”caster指尖拨弄小巧的乳环，冰凉的银环在贯穿口滑动，刺激archer扭动、呻吟，不一会儿萎靡的分身再度抬头，随着踏着正步的马匹轻轻晃动。

“看呐，你能不承认在寻求有人占有你操服你吗？平生还没被满足过，你发情期难受得不得了，一边自慰一边又担惊受怕哪个alpha趁虚而入。内在是只可怜兮兮的小母狗偏不能展现出来，生怕仰慕的姑娘看轻你。不如让我们好好照顾你，善待你吧？”

“唔，嗯……把人栓起来，就是你们口中的‘善待’？”archer回过头，凌乱的发下是水润且隐含愤怒的眼睛，但他控制不住自己的身体去回应caster。的确如对方所说，他每个发情热度过得无比痛苦，哪怕他从阿尔斯特离开，他的身体也无法恢复曾经的坚忍不拔了。

“正如给马加上缰绳给犬拴上锁链，这都是为了对方着想。”caster抚摸他的脸颊，捏住下巴接吻，archer身上沾着野兽的气息，可他并不在意，结束长吻他拍拍对方的臀部，“自己动，力气不够的话，干脆让马儿帮帮你吧。”

archer深吸一口气，双手按住马鞍，一下下扭动着腰肢向后拱顶，可这个姿势相当费劲。caster停下马帮助archer转身抬腿面对面正坐，扒掉对方半褪的裤子丢下，接着是马甲衬衣，脱到全身上下只剩项圈与鞋，archer也调整完心情，一只手搭着对方的肩膀，一只手把住阴茎坐入体内。

一换完体位，caster毫不迟疑地驱马长驱直入，他死死抱住对方的肩膀，背对袭来的风，眼中只有飘动的青蓝发丝与不断往后退的草地，马蹄踏过扔下的衣物。这种看不见前路的情况令他忐忑不安，caster的手掌在他的脊背游走安抚他。

“有我在，你只用专心骑我。”他吮咬archer的肩头，捧着半边臀瓣敦促自己身上的骑手努力，archer刚刚骑马耗费了不少体力与心力，任由对方主导自己骑乘。到最后成结，caster与对方交颈相拥，嗅着omega如古树流蜜般醇厚又不失甜媚的香气，与自己的味道交融。caster很享受被omega依靠的感觉，尽管是人造的吊桥效应。

他的作风是无论过程只论结果，和lancer总是过程出岔子以及berserker省略过程直接到结果相比较，他简直不要太温和，而proto天真地想两全其美，最后什么也得不到。

“archer你是容易招来恶意的体质。”他转动颈脖上的项圈，俯下身窃窃私语，“被我们抓住只用对付我们几个混蛋就够了，你说是不是很划算？我可爱的小母狗。”

end


End file.
